headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 656
Morning at Collinwood, but there is no joy in this morning. For the mistress of the great house died on the previous night. There is considerable mystery surrounding her death, mystery that can only increase before its ultimate resolution. And at this moment two innocent children are about to be drawn tighter into a web of terror neither can understand. Episode 656 is the untitled 656th episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. The episode was directed by Henry Kaplan with a script written by Ron Sproat. It first aired on ABC on Monday, December 30th, 1968. This episode is part of "The Ghost of Quentin Collins" storyline. Synopsis In this episode, David and Amy continue to do the bidding of the mysterious ghost of Quentin Collins. A man named Mister Jarret comes to Collinwood under the pretense of organizing funeral preparations for Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. Maggie Evans moves into Collinwood to take over the role of governess to David and Amy. Mrs. Johnson experiences several frightening moments in the bedroom once occupied by Victoria Winters. Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 12 and disc 69 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Kathryn Leigh Scott. * Opening still: Collinwood, exterior tower side (day). * Closing still: Quentin's old bedroom in the West Wing of Collinwood. * This episode was recorded on Thursday, December 26th, 1968. * This is the first and only appearance of Mister Jarret, played by Bob Fitzsimmons. * Maggie Evans' bedroom at Collinwood is the same room that Victoria Winters once occupied. Allusions * Many of the plot points of this episode revolve around Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. Elizabeth supposedly "died" in episode 655. In truth however, she has been placed in a supernaturally-induced sleep that gives the appearance of death. This is all part of the ongoing machinations of Ang lique, who is perpetually causing misery for the Collins family. * Numerous references are made to Victoria Winters in this episode. Victoria Winters disappeared into the past with Peter Bradford/Jeff Clark in episode 650. Bloopers * In the scene where barnabas Collins is speaking with Mrs. Johnson in the drawing room, a camera can be briefly seen on the right side of the screen near Barnabas’ right shoulder. * When Mrs. Johnson is speaking with Maggie Evans in the Collinwood foyer, the shadow of some production equipment can be briefly noticed moving overhead. Quotes * Mrs. Johnson: This house is cursed and everyone who's under its roof. I'm glad the children will be leaving. .... * Mrs. Johnson: Vicki Winters would have known what to do. * Barnabas Collins: Mrs. Johnson, that's not fair to Maggie. .... * Mrs. Johnson: I hate to think of her being lost to us forever. * Maggie Evans: I hate to think about that, too. See also External Links ---- Category:1968 television episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Ghost of Quentin Collins/Episodes